onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Black leg hunter/`THE STRONGEST OF THE STRONGEST`
OK hi, wassup one piece fiends so you know i was kinda thinking about characters strength the other day and who i thought was most powerful (please be aware this is not a power blog i repeat not a power blog) so with that settled i want everyone to give me 2or 3 characters of one piece who they think are the most powerful !!! and not just that give also their weakness and their greatest strength. And please...PLEASE restrain yourself as answers such as (the pirate king cause he was the king and therefor he had to be the strongest lool) lets stick to the ones that we actually seen fight!! so i will start first. #Blackbeard some people might hate him but he is definitly one of the strongest in one piece. *strength: As we all know he has eatin the yami yami fruit with gives him trumendous upside against fruit users because he can nullify other Devil Fruit abilities through physical contact. He has now also the Gura Gura ability and that alone is a fruit with monstrous power and over the 2 years im pretty sure he learned to control it! without forgeting hes one of the thoughest characters out there proof: when he took whitebeards quake directly on the head *'Weakness': One of blackbeard's biggest weakness' is that he doesnt have confidence in himself and while he might talk big sometimes he doesnt portray that. He can also get to confident which makes him take unnecessary damage because he lacs awareness and underestimate opponents. 2'''. '''Magellan: I really think that magellan is one of one piece's most complete balanced offensive and defensive character. *'strength: Magellan has one of the most devastating devil fruit effects!! no one is protected against it (in my opinion) being hit directly by the poison will bring down the strongest's. The only reason luffy and teach survived is because their the main protagonist and antagonist of the story (So of course dying by poisining would be pretty lame) and they were helped but a 1 on 1 fight i would bet on magellan anytime. And in his venom demon form he is practictly inpenetrable as for touching him is As dangerous. ' *'Weakness': The only weakness i would say magellan has is the fact that he can only fight for 6hours approximately which could be a big nuisance if for some reason the battle lasted above 6hours he would be a bit in a handicap. ' ''so thats it you dont have to display strength and weakness like i did just state 2 or 3 of your characters you think is the most powerful and defend your case im just trying to see different views that people have im not trying to start a debate of who is strongest lool XD thx.' Blackbeard with Yami Yami no Mi and Gura Gura no Mi.png Venom Demon Jigoku no Shinpan.png Magellan as Vice Warden 22 Years Ago.png Black leg hunter 04:19, February 13, 2012 (UTC) Category:Blog posts